<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Happiness by Notmenotthemtwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811633">True Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo'>Notmenotthemtwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The End [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Children, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's finds true happiness again when Jack grants him his wish. But he isn't alone, his good friend Anael joins him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anael (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain)/Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The End [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since time moved differently in Heaven and outside space and time, only a year passed since Castiel returned to Earth. However, this Earth wasn't the Earth he left behind, but a different one. Jack gave Castiel a chance. A chance to start over. Cas, not wanting to give up his chance to be completely human, agreed. He knew he'll see Jack and Heaven again. He knew the concept of time, a few decades was nothing to him. </p><p>He woke up shivering. Ugh. Mondays. He hated Mondays. He got up to have a shower. Once he ate his bowl of cornflakes, he went and brushed his teeth. He was out the door a few minutes later. </p><p>"Yes sir. The expense reports will be ready soon." He tells his boss. Phew. If he wanted to move up from his current position he needed to work hard. </p><p>Six months later, he was eating a sundae at the local ice cream place as he tried to lift his spirits. His promotion, it was unfairly given to the owner's son. Oh well. That position was no better than the one he currently had. He was looking at his phone when he heard someone sitting across from him. Huh? How? </p><p>Anael smirked at Castiel's face. </p><p>"Long time no see."</p><p>"Anael. How? Did you fall?"</p><p>"Oh please. I took a deal. Being a boring low class angel for another few eons made me realize I will never achieve my dreams. Jack gave me the same deal he gave you, so I was sent here. Good thing I have my college degree and money in the bank. How long as it been?"</p><p>"A year. You?"</p><p>"Ten. I look good for a woman my age. Wow. You look good. Your vessel. I'm surprised to see you kept it."</p><p>"I kept my vessel for so long it is now a part of me." He looked at Anael, or "Jo" as she called herself. Wow. She looked beautiful. Castiel shyly looked away when she noticed him checking her out. She smirked.</p><p>"Like the goods?"</p><p>That started their friendship. Castiel and Anael kept in touch, she was now human herself, but blended in human society easily. She helped Castiel with his resume when she saw he'll never get out of his current position and got him an interview at another company. They celebrated by having dinner. To Cas' surprise Anael asked him out for drinks afterwards.</p><p>They were cuddling on the couch on their two year anniversary. Anael didn't know, Cas had a ring in his pocket. Castiel was saving for this ring for months. He knew Anael's tastes, she wouldn't wear a "cheap" ring. He searched for months for a suitable ring, none were good enough. Either too cheap, too expensive, too gaudy, or fake. He finally found it. 

</p>
<p>Anael eyes were huge when Castiel got down on his knee. 

</p>
<p>"Anael, these last two years were the best thing that ever happen to me. Will you marry me?" He was nervous seeing her reaction.

</p>
<p>Anael was staring at the box. The ring was vintage, but exactly her taste. She nodded with a happy smile. She and Castiel were kissing afterwards. 

</p>
<p>Anael and Cas were getting married in Ireland. Anael, she dreamt about marrying in a castle. They didn't know anyone well enough to invite, so they had a destination wedding. She looked down at her dress and smiled. Once she heard the wedding song, she walked out with her bouquet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anael was staring at the screen. Castiel was holding her hand as they listened to the technician.</p><p>"The baby is doing fine. You see those hands? He looks like he is waving hello."</p><p>Castiel's eyes were cloudy. Not that he was blind, but was crying with joy. He thought he left his true happiness behind. But holding his wife's hand as they stared at their son's sonogram. It was that moment Castiel realized he was going to be a dad. He couldn't help it. He kissed Anael's belly. </p><p>Castiel was cooing as he changed Caleb's diaper. </p><p>"You little stinker. I just changed you. You sure keep me busy." Caleb just smiled his baby smile. Castiel couldn't help but wonder if Caleb was playing a prank on his father. He had that mischievous smile. He picked up his eight month old son. He didn't mind changing diapers, Anael loved Caleb, but hated diaper duty. That is why they had a nanny. Anael walks in the room.</p><p>"Is he clean?" She took their son and kisses him on the belly. His blue eyes shut as he giggled his baby laugh. </p><p>"As a whistle. I don't understand. How is a whistle clean? It is full of bacteria and human waste."</p><p>"How should I know? Humans are strange creatures." She loved Caleb. But wondered if they should have a second baby. Caleb needed siblings. </p><p>Castiel was hugging her as she showed him her pregnancy stick. Their toddler came running in demanding lunch. </p><p>"Mommy. I'm hungry."</p><p>"Should we tell him?"</p><p>Caleb was bouncing up and down. He was so energetic to meet his baby brother. </p><p>"Daddy. What's his name?"</p><p>"Slater." When they found out they were having a second boy they were filled with joy. Anael tried to hide it, but Castiel could see the disappointment that their second child was a boy. Anael wanted a girl. But when they walked in the room, they see Anael flushed with happiness. </p><p>"Caleb. Meet your brother."</p><p>Castiel was smiling as Caleb was showing Slater how to walk. Caleb was a protective older brother, he always wanted to be close to his sibling. Anael was taping as their son took his first steps. Cheers were heard as Slater walked straight to Caleb's arms.</p><p>Castiel had to break up the fight. They were arguing over the videogame system again.</p><p>"Boys. Your mother and sister are resting."</p><p>"Dad. Caleb started it." Seven year old Slater whined. His red hair a stark contrast to his older brother's dark hair.</p><p>"Did not. You're just mad because you lost your turn." Nine year old Caleb said in a snobby voice.</p><p>Castiel was getting a headache. Especially when Slater stuck out his tongue. </p><p>"Enough. Aurora and your mother are sick with colds. Your arguments will wake them. Behave or I'll take the system away."</p><p>"But dad!" Both boys whined.</p><p>They were interrupted by four year old Aurora.</p><p>"Daddy. I don't feel so good." She puked on the rug. Concerned, Castiel feels her head. </p><p>"Your burning up." He takes her to the kitchen and takes her temperature. 101.2? Oh oh. "Boys, I have to take your sister to the hospital. I'm calling Mrs Frank to watch you. I have to check on your mother."</p><p>Thankfully Aurora was okay. She spent a week in the hospital with pneumonia but was released a few days later. Anael and Cas were scared. What a time to be human. They were terrified of losing their daughter. Caleb and Slater were holding their get well card to give to their baby sister.</p><p>Castiel and Anael wave goodbye as they give their children their lunch boxes. </p><p>"Have a good day at school!"</p><p>"She you later! Love you!" </p><p>Both Anael and Cas wave to their three children as they get on the bus.</p><p>"Have a good day at work." Anael fixes his tie. </p><p>"I will. You and the kids make work worth it. Love you."</p><p>"I love you too." They kiss. </p><p>Anael kisses her husband goodbye as Castiel drives away. </p><p>They were holding champagne glasses as they celebrated Castiel's promotion. They were surrounded by Castiel's and Anael's friends and neighbors for the surprise party Anael threw for her husband. </p><p>"Congrats Castiel you earned it." Ethan, Cas' best friend tells him. He wasn't alone, he was holding hands with his husband José.</p><p>"Believe me he deserved it." Anael was wearing her new bracelet. She loved it, but her children were the greatest present Castiel ever gave her.</p><p>"Can't imagine anyone more deserving. Congratulations."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Their teenage children were out for the night. Caleb was on a date with his new girlfriend Silvia, she was a beautiful honor student at their high school. Slater was on a overnight field trip with his school basketball team, and Aurora was spending a night next door with her best friend.</p><p>"Castiel, let's say hello to the Ryans." Anael was rivals with Geri Ryan, she often bragged how successful her husband and children's lives were compared to theirs. No matter how much Castiel told Anael it was pointless to be jealous of petty things. They were former angels after all. Anael didn't care, she admitted she missed being a angel on occasion.</p><p>"Hello Geri. My that dress is lovely. Who's the knockoff designer?" Castiel was red with embarrassment.</p><p>"I don't wear fakes. Nice bracelet. Cubic zirconia?" Geri shot back in that same fake tone.</p><p>Castiel and Anael were walking around their house. It was so empty without their kids. But all three were gone to college. It seemed it was like yesterday when they were picking out names for their firstborn. Now their once bustling home was cold and empty. Castiel was holding Anael as she sniffles. </p><p>"I miss them."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>Castiel and Anael danced at their son's wedding. Slater was dancing with his new bride, a woman he met in college. Caleb was holding his baby, who was sleeping despite the loud music. Their daughter Aurora was flirting with the student DJ, who was hired by Slater.</p><p>This was the life they both dreamed of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel was making hot chocolate for his grandkids. Anael didn't cook, she didn't care for it. She knew how, just didn't like the mess. But when it came for her grandchildren, she gladly baked the cookies. She gently scolded five year old Kennedy who came to sneak some gingerbread men.</p><p>"Ah ah. They need to cool first."</p><p>Aurora came walking in. </p><p>"Sorry mom. Kennedy was supposed to stay with her cousins."</p><p>"Granny, can I help decorate?"</p><p>"Of course. But let the cookies cool first."</p><p>"Grandpa! Come play the piano!" Thirteen year old Cameron begs. "I can't keep everyone away from opening the Christmas presents."</p><p>"Only if you help me carry those mugs. Aurora, can you help?"</p><p>"Okay Dad. Cameron where is your dad?" Thinking of her brother Slater. </p><p>"He is with uncle Caleb and Ashley. They went to finish their shopping." Thinking of his cousin Ashley. She was eighteen, she was home from college. </p><p>"Alrighty. Let's go. Anael while the cookies are cooling, let's sing carols."</p><p>Castiel was reading a magazine. He smiled at the necklace he was planning on giving Anael. It was real emeralds. His children helped pick it out. His wife was in her nineties, but was as beautiful as the day he saw her in that sundae shop. He loved her since that day. </p><p>He and Anael sold their home to their oldest, as a computer analyst, he made a fortune in the new dot com market. The market was booming, even though Castiel and Anael were well off, he and his siblings insisted on taking care of their parents. It was a senior rest home, but it was meant for the wealthy. Castiel didn't care, he would have been happy in a regular home. But Anael was choosy. </p><p>Anael was smiling as she held her youngest grandchild. Three grandkids, ten grandchildren and four great grandchildren. Aurora's latest baby was a surprise, she didn't expect it. At forty two, she thought she was done. </p><p>Castiel was sitting down with tears down his cheeks as he said goodbye to his wife. Anael passed away in her sleep, just shy of her 99th birthday. He heard his family crying. He tuned out the minister. No one knew about God. But he kept his mouth shut. Jack told Cas the truth. </p><p>He allowed Cameron to hold him up as he placed roses on Anael's coffin. </p><p>"I'll see you later. I love you." He whispered.</p><p>Castiel was watching the sunset. He knew it was almost time. At 101 he knew his own time on Earth was finished. As much as always going to miss his family, he knew they would be okay. He did everything he ever wanted. </p><p>"Here is your peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Ashley tells him.</p><p>"And your nougat bar." Lindsey offers. His great grandchild opens the wrapper.</p><p>"Thanks honey. You too Ashley."</p><p>"Wonder what's Granny's doing in Heaven?" Twelve year old Lindsey muses.</p><p>"Heaven? There is no such thing." Ashley insisted. Castiel gave up years ago telling her that Heaven was real. She was always a skeptic. It would blow her mind she was born to two ex angels.</p><p>"Heaven exists! God told me."</p><p>"God? Lindsey what are you talking about?" Castiel turned his head around.</p><p>Lindsey smiles.</p><p>"He looked like you. Kinda. He said He was taking you Home soon. He said Sam and Dean are waiting. They are waiting at the Roadhouse."</p><p>Dean. It's been years since Castiel heard that name. The one man Castiel died to protect. The one Castiel secretly loved. His last words were his last. </p><p>"I love you." Castiel's final words. He died to protect Dean. Castiel wouldn't know what to say when he saw Dean again. He blushed.</p><p>"Grandpa. Why is your face red?" Ashley asked.</p><p>"Just thinking."</p><p>"I bet Great Grandma is bored without you."</p><p>Anael. Castiel realized he'll see her again as well. He loved Anael, but he loved Dean as well. It didn't matter anyways. He was going to see his family and friends soon.</p><p>Castiel was surrounded by his family. It was time. He saw his children and grandchildren crying. He could no longer talk, he was too weak. He smiled as everyone kissed him goodbye. Before he died he saw Jack waving with his hand. </p><p>"Cas. Dad. It's time to go."</p><p>Castiel was dancing as he held his beer. Kansas was playing on the jukebox. He was avoiding Dean. Seeing him after all those years embarrassed Castiel. He never regretted his words, but now they were reunited, Castiel kept giving Dean the slip.</p><p>He and Anael had a long passionate reunion. They lived together in their replica martial home. They were waiting for their family, since time moved differently, they knew it would be soon; and were spending as much private time as they could with one another.</p><p>Dean finally caught up to Cas.</p><p>"Yo Cas. Let's have a beer outside." Castiel's face was beet red as Dean dragged him outside.</p><p>He was shaking hands with Dean Jr and Samantha. They just arrived. Dean Jr, who preferred to go as DJ, and Samantha who liked her nickname Sammi. Sam's and Dean's kids. They were surprised to meet one another but were already close. They were watching Scooby Doo with Jack in the replica bucker.</p><p>Castiel heard their laughter from the hallway. Sammi was flirting with Jack, with Jack flirting back. Hmm. Maybe Castiel's love will be reborn to Jack and Sammi. He blushed at what Dean said. It was a secret. Castiel will never say what Dean said outside of the Roadhouse.</p><p>He and Anael were interrupted by the bunker door opening. They held out their arms as they introduced their kids to Sam and Dean. </p><p>Castiel finally found his true happiness. It wasn't goodbye this time. It was forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>